Before Dusk
by Katrapar3
Summary: That day he saw her differently. Sure, she was a pain in the arse and he was certain she always would be but something had changed. Maybe it was the way the sun, low in the sky, set upon her face and illuminated her fierceness. Maybe it was the way her determination made him feel like she truly saw him for who he was; a lost soul. (Post war, 8th year)
1. One

This year would be different. Harry and Ron were beside her chatting rather loudly, about quidditch of course. She one the other hand was silent. It was their last year as students. The last year they would board the Hogwarts Express.

There was a sense of home in Hogwarts regardless of the horrors that took place mere months ago. Hogwarts was a haven for many including her. No one really knew who all would return after the war; many had died in that final battle and many did not want to be reminded of the gruesome events and no one could blame them.

Of the many students boarding the train she noticed a flash of platinum hair walking alone. She was surprised he decided to return given his involvement in the war. Yes, she knew that he was a victim in many ways and that there was no way he was entirely bad, especially given the fact that he had saved the trio at his Manor; but many would not know that about him. There was something almost brave about his decision to return. She shook her head quickly to rid herself of thoughts of Draco Malfoy. He was an arse to her and her friends and while he wasn't bad or evil he was annoying.

In the distance the horn blared to rush the students on the platform to pick up their pace and clearly Harry and Ron (and now Ginny, who had caught up with them) had barely noticed. "Would you pay attention? We need to find a compartment before they all fill up." she exasperated. She was met with a chorus of grunts and groans in acknowledgement and she decided that was good enough.

It didn't take long before they found a place to squat for their journey to the castle. Luna and Neville had filed in to accompany them a few minutes after the train departed, greeting them with warm smiles. Did Malfoy have friends returning with him? She was glad Harry and Ron hadn't noticed him (it seemed) otherwise she was sure there would be gossiping by now. "You're awfully quiet over there Hermione, anything on your mind?" Neville inquired. Neville was her very first friend in the wizarding world and always included her when others were in their own little world.

"Honestly I'm just thinking about our upcoming classes I suppose." she returned with a smile. Now was not the time to be thinking about Malfoy; if there was ever truly a time.

Ron rolled his eyes teasingly "Mione c'mon relax before you start stressing over school work! There's plenty of time for that later."

She sighed, she supposed he was correct about that. This was her last year at Hogwarts and she shouldn't waste it thinking about people she shouldn't be thinking about or stressing over school work that could quite possibly be review for her. Not that she didn't want to further her education. No, she was quite excited over learning new things but with the year she spent alone in the woods with her boys and the horrible occurrences during that time; she had learned so much and questioned how much Hogwarts could prepare her past what she was already excelling in. Nonetheless she returned in hopes of normalcy. The three of them had already been offered jobs by the Ministry and while she had no intention of taking one before she had completed her education, she assumed Ron and Harry only returned to school for a sense of normalcy as well, especially since they hadn't expressed a supreme interest in academics prior to the war. She was elated when they had made their decision; it wouldn't be Hogwarts without her two best friends even though she adored Neville, Ginny and Luna. She craved an uneventful school year for sure and as the train treaded along the tracks to Hogwarts, she couldn't help but wonder if it truly would be a normal year, after all look at their track record...


	2. Two

It was a bit awkward between Ron and her these days. They had been through many things together, not to mention the kiss they shared in the Chamber of Secrets. I mean sure she had feelings for him, but they had yet to declare themselves as an item. The war had changed everyone, and Ron was still dealing with his grief like many others were. It had certainly changed the dynamic between them. These days he was a bit more open about his feelings but he had yet to mention his feelings for her and she had started to wonder if he ever would.

Standing up to dig into her trunk, she intended on using the loo and changing into her robes, she should be prepared after all as she would be head girl this year. "We should all change soon and get ready. I'm headed to the loo, would you like to come with Ginny and Luna?"

Luna had grown quite close to both her and Ginny after the battle, Ginny decided to stay behind and change later while the blonde nodded her head in agreement and grabbed her robes from her trunk. To be completely honest she thought Luna would be the most understanding of her feelings, Ginny never took sides but Ron was still her brother, it felt uncomfortable at times telling her how she felt about Ron.

Luna followed her out, commenting on the abundance of nargles in the hallway. The bathroom was not far and Luna was nice company making the trip seem shorter.

Both girls were startled, though, as Draco Malfoy accidentally bumped into Hermione and knocked her to the ground. He made no move to help her but brushed past with a quick "sorry Granger" without looking back.

"Jeez he could at least watch where he's going" Hermione said as she gathered her robes she had dropped previously.

Luna had giggled, "but did you notice he apologized? Perhaps he's had a change of heart."

She had to roll her eyes at this. "He might not be evil but I doubt much has changed, Luna. He's an arse." Though hermione did find it odd that he apologized as it was something he had never said to her before.

"I'm just saying it was strange," Luna shrugged, thinking back to when she was captured and held in his basement under Voldemort's orders. He had fed her and occasionally healed her cuts. He would never say much of anything but it looked to her as though Draco Malfoy wanted a way out of his lifestyle. "I think people adapt to their circumstances but that doesn't mean they don't want to change. Perhaps with his father in Azkaban his views changed."

Hermione made a sound of acknowledgement. It was something to think about but was there ever a time to think about him? Once again she caught herself deep in thought regarding the blond. She shook her head once more to rid herself of her current mind and changed quickly while her companion followed suit. It was nearly time to help unload the first years.

"I need to be ready to help Hagrid with the first years," Hermione said when she reached the door to the compartment containing her friends. Ginny was the first to wish her luck as the others made a grunt that likely meant the same thing.

She made her way to one of the train's many doors to wait for the movement to cease as a sign that they arrived but someone was already there. Someone rather tall and pale, with platinum blond hair and dark circles under his eyes.

She crossed her arms defensively before she spoke "What are you doing Malfoy? You should move out of the way before all the first years swarm."

"What do you think I'm doing Granger? I'm helping as well. It's my job after all," he retorted with a role of his eyes

Hermione was hoping he was kidding but he showed no sign of humor. This was not happening right? Absolutely not! She was not going to share a dormitory with him! She was not about to share head duties with him! Gods, she figured it would be a Ravenclaw boy. Malfoy? Never in her life would she have guessed this.


	3. Three

This was going to be utterly ridiculous but despite the ungodly situation at hand, she wanted answers. He had not called her a mudblood or insulted her when he bumped into her. No, instead he apologized. It was a quick and low apology, but an apology nonetheless and it was the only time she had ever received an apology from Draco Malfoy. She reckoned it was probably the last time as well.

She and Harry had vouched for him at his ministry hearing after the war, maybe he felt like he was returning the favor somehow by not insulting her? She doubted it but the alternative was further off. That he changed his ways. The ferret, again, was not evil; instead a victim of circumstance. That didn't change what he was raised to believe. To change anyone's views overnight was far fetched and for a person like Malfoy, raised in his environment it would be a miracle if said beliefs ever did change.

Then again, Lucius Malfoy had received life In Azkaban Prison for the crimes he committed while serving Voldemort. Perhaps, with the elder Malfoy imprisoned, Draco and his mother were given a chance to change. She was cautious but so far he had not been a complete git to her, one second chance couldn't hurt. Especially if she was able to get some answers from the blond.

None of that mattered at the moment since she had a job to do and once again reminded herself that this was not the time to be thinking about Malfoy.

The newest students began to flood the area to depart from the train. "First years! Follow the head boy and I to the boats!" She shouted over the excitement and chatter. The atmosphere was tense while guiding students to the traditional transportation to the school for their year. She wondered if it was because the first years were nervous or because the boy who taunted her for years about her blood status was sitting beside her very quietly.

The Sorting Hat placed the children into their respective houses and the feast began. Harry and Ron had yet to ask who the Head Boy was, which surprised her only slightly as they were not typically the most observant. They had yet to notice that the ferret had returned this year too. Of course, though, she thought too soon because Headmistress McGonagall gathered everyone's attention to where she stood at the podium.

"Welcome back students to another year at Hogwarts! I'm elated to see so many smiling faces eager to learn and grow..." the Headmistress continued to elaborate on school policies and of course, the extensive list of banned items (many of them products of the Weasley's shop)that Filch demanded she announced.

"As always, the Forbidden Forest is absolutely prohibited. No students will be allowed to roam the halls at night unless they are accompanied by a professor, prefect or the Head Boy or Girl. First years, Prefects and Heads have badges and they can help you if you cannot find your way."

And finally the moment she had been dreading as she had not had a chance to tell Harry, Ron or Ginny. In pure desperation she began to tap on Harry's shoulder, who sat beside her and was startled by her urgency. "Harry you won't believe who the head boy is-" the bushy haired witch tried to inform Harry but was cut off by the witch at the podium clearing her throat as she started naming prefects and asking them to rise momentarily from their seats.

"And Hermione Granger is our Head Girl, Draco Malfoy is our Head boy. I hope you all have a wonderful year ahead and welcome to Hogwarts!" The elderly witch finished her speech though almost no one heard the last sentence; because the Great Hall bursted into gasps and chatter at the mention of Draco Malfoy's name.

Ron of course, was the first to object and quite loudly at that. "What the bloody hell is that git doing here? How is he allowed back?!"

Ginny tried to shush him even though she exhibited her own amount of shock. Harry on the other hand gave Hermione a meaningful look. He knew that Malfoy was not evil either but that did not change or excuse the blond boy's behavior. "Blimey Hermione! Is this what you were trying to tell me so urgently?"

She nodded her head, and there seemed to be a silent understanding between them to discuss it at a later time and location for that matter. Everyone was dismissed from the Hall to bed shortly after dessert was served and Hermione bid her goodnights (which were preceded by her friends telling her to be careful) as she had to wait for the Headmistress to show her and Malfoy to their new Dorms.

The witch was still perturbed that she would be sharing quarters with the ferret. But regardless of that, Professor McGonagall entrusted her with a high title and she refused to disappoint, even if she was paired with Malfoy, who was still very quiet as they both waited at the entrance of the Great Hall for further directions. He wasn't ignoring her but it's not like they spoke for him to have the chance.

Ages past in silence until McGonagall came to lead them forward, up to the seventh floor where they halted in front of a painting depicting an older man on a horse.

She truly hoped that there was sufficient space beyond this portrait, because Merlin, residing with a Slytherin of his caliber would be interesting enough without them in each other's personal space.

The Gryffindor still refused to disappoint her Headmistress, though, and she would persevere like she always had.


	4. Four

The witch was elated to find her wishes were granted about the space they would share as there were two separate rooms on either side of their cozy, oval shaped and dark wood floored shared common room. Besides the grand fire place, the room was home to a puffy, dark colored armchair with a sofa to match; as well as a small nook containing a plush window seat and dark wooden table with two chairs which she assumed was for studying as there were two tall and narrow filled bookshelves framing the windows in the nook. The petite witch couldn't wait to read every book on the shelves in that nook.

The brunette was disturbed from her trance by the headmistress's words. "I expect you both to be civil at the least and take your responsibilities seriously. This school needs to see some unity and order, I trust you can figure out how to coexist and work together," The elder witch paused to clear her throat.

The two new occupants of the dorm were still listening quietly, "Your rooms are on either side of the common room and a private bathroom you will share just beyond the sitting area, you will also do well to remember to work together on your head duties soon, as classes start tomorrow. The password to your portrait is 'viribus', now both of you get some rest." With a swish of green velvet robes, they were alone.

The blond made brief eye contact and mumbled a 'goodnight' before striding to his room on the right side of the dorm.

Releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding, she took a moment to admire her new living quarters before retiring to her room, which was decorated just as her dorm in Gryffindor Tower would be. Plopping on her four poster bed she reflected on the days events, there was barely any time to think about or process the fact that she would be sharing a living space with Draco Malfoy, the boy that tormented her through most of her schooling. He was so quiet today and she certainly hadn't expected any interactions with the boy to be friendly, but perhaps they really could be civil; call a truce of sorts. Before she could think further, she was drawn into sleep, still fully clothed atop her scarlet covers.

~

She awoke slowly in what she guessed was just a few hours later. Taking in her surroundings as her brain warmed up to consciousness she was desperately in need of a glass of water. Deciding to change afterwards, she left her room and guided only by the light of the dwindling fire, she found her way to the loo.

She was intent on getting back into bed after changing but she was startled on her way out by a lone, rather gaunt looking figure on the couch just staring at the fire in his tank top and pajama pants. Had he been there when she left her room initially? Why hadn't she noticed him?

The boy on the couch did not acknowledge her, only continued to stare into the fire with cloudy and glazed eyes. "...erm Malfoy are you alright?" The kind question felt unfamiliar on her lips towards him but she couldn't just let him sit there when he looked dead tired.

"Fine. Goodnight Granger." He spoke quietly but clearly, still staring into the fire.

"Goodnight," she replied, satisfied with his response. This was odd behavior but she supposed she did not know him well enough to determine if this behavior was odd for him. Still, staring into the fire of the common room in the very early hours of the morning alone seemed like the behavior of someone with a lot on their mind.

That was none of her business, though, so she resumed changing into her pajamas and getting under her covers for the rest of the night; refusing to let herself further analyze the behavior of the boy just beyond her bedroom.


	5. Five

The next day she awoke to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. For a moment she had forgotten about her living arrangement before it all came back to her.

Checking the time, she dressed quickly as to not miss breakfast. Not to mention she would have to speak to Malfoy about their schedules to sort out prefect rotations and meetings. What was a good way to approach him? He hadn't been rude to her so far, perhaps not beating around the bush was the way to go.

After she had finished tying her hair back from her face, she emerged from her bedroom into the main room where she was met by the sight of Malfoy digging through his school bag.

She cleared her throat. "Morning Malfoy, I was hoping to discuss our schedules and work out the rotations for the prefects when you had a chance." She tried her best to not seem intimidated nor irritated by his presence. Truthfully, she was neither but treading on a new ground with Malfoy, she was cautious.

"I have some spare time after dinner, Granger, if that works for you?" He said, while he finally closed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. Once again, he was rather kind. Maybe she was being too cautious about him. He had yet to be unpleasant. She did, however, have half a mind to ask about his behavior last night but she figured he wouldn't want to talk about it yet. He had to have known it was odd behavior and it's not like they were friends.

She cleared her throat once more and turned to grab her bag off of the sofa near by "That works, I will see you then." She replied as she left for breakfast.

To say that her friends were curious would be an understatement. She sat down beside Ginny and Harry, across from her were Ron and Neville. It was quiet for approximately three seconds, before they exploded with questions. All at once.

"Stop it, I can't even understand what you all are saying when you talk over each other!" She nearly shouted

It was Harry who spoke first after everyone settled again, "Was everything... okay? He wasn't ill towards you?"

She was grateful for his question, it seemed like that was what they were all wondering more than anything.

"Everything was fine. We didn't speak much and we kept out of each other's way. He was civil when I approached him about Head's duties and scheduling. We agreed to discuss it later and work out a rotation for rounds after dinner actually."

She deliberately left out the part where she saw him in some kind of trance in the middle of the night in the common area. That would only spark questions she couldn't answer herself. Ron was the first to speak up when she finished.

"We're going with you! I can't believe you have to live in the same quarters as that twat, let alone actually work with him!" Ron was always fiercely loyal to his friends and it was a quality she appreciated about him quite a bit.

It was times like this with him, when he showed his loyalty and concern so intensely; when she wondered if he felt the same. Was he protective of her as a friend or something more?

Ginny reached out and whacked him with one of her text books before the Head Girl had a chance to speak; "Ronald stop it! If he's being civil then let him be! I'm sure Hermione can handle a conversation on her own." She smiled at the female Weasley.

Across the Hall, she noticed Malfoy sitting with Zabini and Parkinson. So he did have cohorts returning with him. Yet, he didn't seem to participate in the conversation his peers were having near him. When she focused on him a moment longer she realized Luna had a point. His face was gaunt and his gray eyes were a bit sunken. How long had he been like that?

She was brought out of her reverie by Harry, who informed her it was time to get to class.

She gathered her items and made her way to transfiguration, which she happened to have with Harry. She knew he had more questions and it was time he asked. It's not like a lot of people were in the hallway anyway.

"Was everything really okay? You seemed a bit distracted at breakfast and you were staring at him too." He whispered to her, to keep their conversation private. He stood up for Malfoy too at the Ministry but they were both far more cautious than necessary.

She thought about how to answer him, "Do you think we should call a truce of sorts? It couldn't hurt to be kind right?" She bit her lip still thinking hard about the situation.

"I think that I trust your judgement here more than mine. I doubt I'll ever enjoy the git's company but you both have a job to do and you live in the same space. This is your call..." he responded to her. "Though I'm not sure how much you should mention it in front of Ron, I think it's a bit much for him. It's Malfoy after all, and he feels... a certain way about you."

Hermione looked at him curiously "Well he hasn't exactly mentioned it has he? Harry, I don't know if he ever will and maybe it's for the best. Grief is a powerful experience, we all know that."

Harry nodded in agreement, he knew Ron still loved her but he knew better than to try and push them together. He figured she had a point and if it happens, it happens.

He still secretly hoped that his friends would finally find happiness this year. The kind of happiness he had with Ginny Weasley.


End file.
